1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to techniques of selecting characters, and more particularly to a system and method for selecting a character to edit a short message in a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile device, such as a mobile phone, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) for example, may be configured with a keypad to edit a short message on a short message editing interface.
In this manner, a key-press on the keypad may be repeatedly pressed to select a corresponding character to edit the short message on the short message editing interface. For example, the key-press “6” may be pressed three times to select the character “O.” This method can be cumbersome, leading to incorrect selection of a character.